Radical Rad Raddles of Radstory S1E1 - Squidward vs Octodad: THE RAP BATTLE
Hello, this is the only rad series on the internet....... Read more HA GOT YOU LETS GET ON WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT ALREADY! RADICAL RAD RADDLES OF RADSTORY SQUIDRAD VS OCTORAD ' BEGIN! ' '''Octodad: Blurb, blurb, blurb, blurb. Squidward, bitch you’ll fucking die. I’m gonna fuck your shit up like a fucking shitty ass fly. Go fuck Patrick you overrated piece of shit. You were abandoned as a kid. Do you need a god damn aid kit? Squidward: KEEP IT DOWN! I’M TRYING TO READ! CALL ME BATMAN CUZ I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED! I WILL SLAP YOU WITH MY NOSE CUZ MY FLOW’S LIKE A HOSE! I READ PROSE. I’M BETTER THAN THE RHYMES YOU CHOSE! Octodad: BTW, only hippies read in 2017, bitch. Check my box office hits, dummy. I’m rich. Roses are red, Squidward is blue, I have a family, while no one likes you! Squidward: WHEN YOU RAP, YOU SOUND LIKE A DYING HORSE! I HATE YOU ‘CUZ YOUR BRAIN'S LIKE WAS WRITTEN IN MORSE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT BECAUSE YOU GOT BURNED. Mysterious Shadow Guy: LOL screw you. You mentioned me? It’s my turn. It turns out that the shadow was…...…...…...…...…...…...…... Raduel Morse: Don’t talk shit about my invention! This is this wiki’s first royale. I can tell ‘cuz I can read the fucking doc, pal. Squidward, you’re a turd. Octodad’s Octo-bad. You’re pussies, so get out. This series is supposed to be rad. Samuel is here to fucking beat these shits, ROFL. I’ll put this coffin on you so please don’t make me cough-le. That may not be a word but neither are you. You’re gonna end up like fucking Batshit when I’m through! Mysterious Shadow 2: You wanna talk shit? Well, have at you bitch. You turn me off like a PewDiePie light switch. Go fucking scribble some dots because it’s that time of the week. Gonna show these dweeb chumps that they're fucking weak. Radtrick: LEDELEDELLEDEL. Keem- I mean Patrick Star is here. How can you hear my raps? You don’t have ears. You suck more than PBS. I’m blessed. I leave you possessed. This is a mess, get some rest, I’ll invest in some sex. Mr. Rads: NO! PATRICK! NOW WE’LL GET SUED BY PBS. PLEASE HAVE MERCY. I DON’T WANNA GO DIVING INTO DEBT! Radtrick: Sorry............................................................... I can see that the battle's ended. YIPEE! ' '''WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? IDFK DON'T ASK ME RADICAL RAD RADDLES OF RADSTORY! Trivia * Unfortunately, Mr. Rads did get sued by PBS and is now homeless. You can donate by going to the website of doom and donating money. At least $1,000,000 is required and if you don't donate, you die! * This is the premiere of Radical Rad Raddles of Radstory. * This is the first time Squidward has appeared in the series. * Radman (Batman) was originally going to be in the battle, but he was scrapped for being stupid.